


An Oasis By the Sea

by starryrosez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryrosez/pseuds/starryrosez
Summary: Allura and Coran decide to give the team a break and gives them the chance to visit Earth again. During this vacation, Lance and Keith start to spend more time together and Lance realizes that maybe this hot-head isn't so bad...





	An Oasis By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the[Klance Reverse Bang](https://klancereversebang.tumblr.com/) .

The  worst best vacation Lance has ever had all started because Allura was fucking done with life and claimed that she, along with everybody else deserves a break. The announcement came suddenly, everybody was in the dining room casually waiting for Hunk to serve dinner when Allura bursted into the room with an excited Coran tailing not so far behind. She takes her stance at the head of the table, standing upright and with a fierce determination written across her face. The others abruptly stop to stare at the princess, half curious half afraid of what she’s going to say. Lance who had been discussing with Pidge their plans to purchase a new game, sat up straight and attentive to the princess. The last time she wanted everybody’s attention, Lance had proceeded to tease Keith which earned him the cold shoulder for a week straight. And having the princess cross with you is something you  _ do not  _ want. 

 

“Princess?” Shiro asks, prompting her to speak. If there was any remaining chatter, it was gone now, everybody was ready to hear what Allura has to say.

 

“We’ve been working hard these past months,” Allura addresses the crowd, “Fighting the galra, forming allies, recruiting members to our coalition and of course, liberating planets. So I thought it was about time we took a break.”

 

“So surprise!” Coran does the jazz hands, “We’re visiting Earth!”

 

The entire room erupts into a collected gasp of surprise and excitement. They were going home! Lance turns to Hunk, who is on the brink of tears and high five each other. Overwhelmed with emotion, Pidge tackles her friends from the garrison into a hug. There’s a relieved smile on her face and tears beginning to fall down. Even Keith and Shiro seemed overjoyed with the news.

 

“We’re going on vacation!” Lance hoots as he wrangles his two best friends.

 

“We’re going on vacation!” Pidge and Hunk repeat in unison, a hint of relieved laughter in their voices. They all probably sounded like a group of third graders with their cheering. 

 

“Thank you princess,” Shiro says with a smile towards Allura, “As you can see, we really appreciate being able to return home and see our families.”

 

“My pleasure,” Allura winks, “Besides, I’ve never been to Earth. I want to see what it’s like, and I have the best tour guides in the universe to show me around.”

 

“You do?!” Lance asks. Who in the world did she get to help guide her around the planet? Lance is offended that he and the others aren’t doing it. They are the first humans she’s ever befriended, “Who?!”

“She means us, dumbass,” Keith replies, shooting daggers at the blue paladin.

 

“Shut it!” Lance snaps at Keith, “I didn’t ask  _ you _ \--”

 

“Okay, that’s enough,” Shiro intervenes. He shoots Allura an apologetic smile, “We’re happy to show you around the planet, right guys? There’s a lot of great places, and a lot of us are from different regions, anybody would like to volunteer to go first?”

 

While Lance loves being a show off and showing everybody his beloved Cuba, he didn’t want  their visit to Cuba to be first. He’s always been like that, even for presentations at school. He was always fine presenting as long as he wasn’t first or dead last. He turns to his friends and looks at them, waiting to see who would volunteer first. They probably are all thinking the same thing: anything but first. Suddenly Lance feels a cold stare on his back and he turns to find Shiro staring at him insistently.  _ Oh no _ . Lance purses his lips and stares back at the black paladin, begging to not make him go first. Shiro raises an eyebrow and continues his stern look, unflinching. Lance sighs. Stupid Shiro and his fatherly-like mannerisms. He begrudgingly raises his hand.

 

“I can show everybody around Cuba,” Lance offers.

 

Allura lights up with curiosity. “What’s Cuba?”

 

“Only the best country on Earth,” Ignoring the other’s disagreements (biased people who believe their country is better. _ Lame _ ), Lance beams at the princess as he stands up, wiping the dust off of his pants. He walks up to Allura and offers her his hand, “It’s a beautiful island in the Caribbean Sea, the only place on Earth to have the city of Havana and Varadero Beach.” Allura gives Lance a funny look and ignores the offered hand, “Tropical weather, awesome music and of course, good food.”

 

“Tropical weather?” the princess asks, her blue eyes curiously looking at Lance’s face. She sighs dreamily, “Well, I think we know the perfect first vacation spot.”

 

“Havana it is,” Coran hums in agreement. 

 

“Alright,” Hunk cheers, “Time to dig out my swim trunks and relax on the beach.” Pidge gives Hunk a cold stare, making him flush, “We-we are going to the beach, right?”

 

“Of course big guy,” Lance smiles as he swings an arm around Hunk, “I’ll make sure we have an entire day to hang out at Varadero. How does that sound guys?”

Allura smiles, “I think that sounds lovely Lance. I can’t wait to see what Cuba is like,” she turns back to the others, “Alright, rest up tonight because tomorrow first thing we’ll be going to Earth.” 

 

Lance later finds himself tossing and turning in bed unable to sleep. He’s too excited. He’s going home! He hasn’t seen his family since he left for the Garrison, and he misses them dearly. His parents, his grandparents, his brothers Marco and Luis and his sister Veronica: he misses them all and is elated to see them again. And who could forget his nephews and nieces that he loves so dearly? 

 

To anxious to sleep, Lance gets out of bed and heads out of the room to wander the halls. He walks around aimlessly, with no destination in mind. He’s rounding the corner that leads to the training deck when he hears a clattering. Curious, Lance walks over to the source of the sound to investigate. 

 

The sound is coming from the training deck and right smack down the middle is Keith himself, fighting off a robot. He swings with power and aims for areas of the robot that would immediately incapacitate it before striking it’s head. Despite the brisk way Keith annihilates the robot, he moves graciously, like every swing and slash of his sword is apart of an eccentric dance that mesmerizes Lance. After the robot is finished, Keith takes a deep breath, panting as he stares down at it before shuffling his feet back into a fighting stance.

 

“Commence phase--

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Lance interrupts, making Keith jump slightly back. 

 

Keith turns to Lance, dark blue eyes glowering at Lance as he sighs, “Something like that.”

 

Lance takes a seat on the floor and pats the ground next to him, “What’s up? Jittery about going back to earth?”

 

Keith stares at the hand for a few seconds, as if it was some sort of trap before putting away his bayard and casually sitting next to Lance. He leans back and looks up at the ceiling, “I have nothing left on earth for me.”

 

Lance’s eyes widen, “What do you mean?”

 

Keith frowns, “My parents left me, I was kicked out of the garrison and the only people I have left are you guys. When we visit earth, you guys will have your families to go back to, your friends, your hometown. While I...I’ll have nothing to return to.”

 

Lance doesn’t know what to tell him. Watching Keith’s sad and lost expression, looking hopeless, He wants to wrap his arm around Keith and comfort him, but they’re not close, and Keith would probably chop his arm off if he dared to touch him. Instead, Lance picks at his shoes as they both sit quietly.

 

“There has to be something you’re looking forward to,” Lance says quietly, “Maybe instead of people, think about earth in general?” Lance smiles as he thinks about his favorite things about earth, “I personally miss the rain.” He closes his eyes and can almost feel drops of water hitting his face again, “The feel of water on my face as I stand outside is something only earth gives me.”

 

Keith perks up at this, “I like the heat, and the sun. And the warmth the sun has on my face as I work outside.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Lance smiles patting Keith’s back, “There’s plenty of sunshine in Cuba, we’ll have a lot of fun.” Feeling brave, Lance leans closer to Keith and gives him a teasing smile, “We’re going to hit up the beach, and I’ll finally get to see those nice abs of yours again.”

 

Keith flinches back, his cheeks reddening as he gives Lance the most horrified look on earth. Lance can’t stop himself from laughing, he can _ see _ the question marks swirling around Keith as he stammers, “W-what are you even saying?”

 

Lance chuckles, “I’m just messing with you.” 

 

Keith’s face reddens, “R-right,” he smiles, “Thanks Lance, I feel better now.”

 

“No problem,” Lance shoots him a wink before standing up, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to try and get some shut eye before we get to Cuba. You should get some sleep too,” he offers the red paladin his hand.

 

“I should,” Keith addresses as he takes the hand, allowing Lance to pull him up, “See you tomorrow, Lance.”

 

“See ya,” Lance finger guns as he exits the room. 

 

The next morning, Lance wakes up to find that the ship has landed on Earth. The crew is in the control room, marveling at the beautiful scenery that lay before them.Colonial villas line up the streets as cars bounce along the cobblestone streets. Lance smiles at the sigh of it,  _ home _ . 

 

Lance enters the control home and stands in the middle of the room. He raises his arm and indicates the city before them, “ _ Bienvenidos a Cuba,  _ ladies and gents! I’ll be your personal guide for the duration of your stay. First stop, the beautiful capital: Havana!”

 

From the corner of his eye, Lance spots Keith standing aloof from the rest of them. He’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He doesn’t seem the least bit interested in helping the group set up. While everybody is assigning each other who carries what bags, who will be in charge of what tasks. Lance takes it as his opportunity to slip by and approach him. 

 

“Hey,” Lance greets.

 

Keith’s eyes drift over to Lance, “Hey.”

 

The brunet points at the group, “How nice of you to offer a hand.”

 

Keith immediately catches the sarcasm he sighs exasperatedly, “Ha-ha.”

 

Lance chuckles, “Well, since you’re brooding in the corner, I’ll give you a task myself.”

 

Keith smiles teasingly, “And that will be…?”

 

Lance leans closer to Keith and slips his hand into Keith’s. The red paladin’s eyes widen as Lance laughs, “My personal assistant.”

 

Keith rolls his eyes as he pulls away from their joined hands. “You’re unbelievable.”

 

Lance chuckles, “Well? Are you going to take the job or what?”

 

Keith sighs exasperatedly, crossing his arms as he replies, “Whatever.”

 

\---

 

Keith feels like it’s the end of the world.

 

He’s back on Earth, a planet he hasn't imagined he’ll return to so soon, strolling down the streets of a foreign country with Lance dragging him around. Lance, the boy he declared himself as Keith’s rival since day 1 at the Garrison, the paladin who is always making fun of him and one of the paladins he is the least close to. Then again the _ only _ paladin he  _ is _ close to is Shiro. 

 

Havana is a beautiful city. The colonial-like streets and bright colors of all the buildings takes Keith back to the one time he travelled to Europe with his father when he was young. But warmer, and the scent of the sea is everywhere. And of course, there’s the addition of the “Caribbean Flair” Lance had dubbed it. It’s hard to describe what it is exactly, it’s something about how music is playing in every bar, kids are singing along to music on the radio as they play hopscotch, and the way conversations carry around freely that gives the city life.

 

At some point during Lance’s tour, Keith thinks it was when they were in a park in the middle of the city, Lance’s hand had slipped into his. Keith was slightly taken aback, and the others had their eyebrows raised in questioning. Keith agrees, Lance has always been a flirtatious and outgoing guy, but he’s never liked Keith. He has made that  _ clear _ since the moment they met. 

 

And yet here they are, holding hands in  Lance’s home city with their friends in tow. His hands are smooth and warm and occasionally, Lance will bump his shoulder to grab his attention and lean closer to him as he explains what he likes about the restaurant, or store, or whatever attraction that Lance feels like pointing out.

 

It’s an informal tour, Lance focus more on his personal favorite spots and ignores all the historical monuments, even when the Alteans ask about them. Keith assumes it’s because Lance doesn’t know, but then again it’s nice to see all the personal stories Lance has with his favorite places.

 

“Mama used to work over there,” Lance points to a jewelry shop on a street corner, “She would to come in every once in a while with a beautiful accessory for my sister Veronica. Oh and this watch,” Lance pulls up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a silver watch, “This is also from there.”

 

Allura looks up at Coran,her blue eyes sparkling, “Can you buy me something sparkly from there?”

 

Coran smiles, “Maybe later, princess.”

 

With the conversation still lingering in the air, Lance turns to Keith and gives him a playful wink, “Maybe I should buy you something sparkly, eh?”

 

Keith feels like his face is on fire as he struggles to respond. 

 

Yup, it’s the end of the world. 

 

\---

 

“Hey!” Allura points over the group’s heads with fascination, “What’s that huge spinning contraption?”

 

Lance turns towards the direction of where Allura’s pointing and spots a ferris wheel peeking overhead the buildings of Havana. Lance smiles as he turns back to the princess and explains, “Oh that’s a ferris wheel, it’s one of the attractions we have at the festivals we hold here annually.”

 

“It’s so big,” Allura says, “It looks like it can touch the sky.”

 

“The view from up there is amazing,” Pidge says, “You can see everything when you reach the top.”

 

“Or you know, you get a heart attack from being so far up and get scared that it’ll fall apart and you’ll fall to your inevitable death,” Hunk adds, “But that’s just if you’re afraid of heights.”

 

Keith laughs, “There’s nothing to fear Hunk, plenty of people go on every year and nothing happens. You’re more likely to get crush by a vending machine then die falling off a ferris wheel.”

 

“Have you ever been on those things?” Hunk shrieks, “They rock like crazy and purposefully leave you up in the sky for minutes to make you scared.”

 

Keith frowns and turns his head away, “No, I actually haven’t.”

 

Lance gasps, “You’ve never been on a ferris wheel?”

 

“No,” Keith replies.

 

“But you’ve been to a festival before right? Or an amusement park?”

 

Keith shrugs, “Does the community pool count?”

 

“Oh, that’s it. We got three people here who have never been to a festival and have never gone on a ferris wheel. We’re going,” Lance’s hold on Keith’s hand tightens as he heads off towards the direction of where the ferris wheel can be seen. 

 

The others follow close behind, all wrapped up in their own conversations about their times at festivals and amusement parks. While Lance casually listens in to their hilarious stories, Keith remains silent. Lance decides to bring Keith into conversation and starts one of their own.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never even gone to an amusement park,” Lance says, “They’re so much fun.”

 

Keith shrugs, “Never had the opportunity.”

 

“Not even with your school?”

 

Keith nods, “Didn’t have the money. Tickets were always too expensive.”

 

“Well, you’ll love it. There’s lots of things to do. And I’m dragging you with me to the rollercoasters,” Lance says as he playfully bumps his shoulders with Keith, “I wanna know if you’re going to coward out or not.”

 

Keith smiles, “I won’t get scared.”

 

Lance chuckles, “We’ll see.”

 

When they arrive at the entrance to the park, Shiro and Coran buy them their tickets and they everybody starts to head off their separate ways. Pidge and Hunk dart off towards the arcade, while Shiro Allura and Coran walk around the festival to see the place. The first thing Lance does is drag Keith to the closest roller coaster. When Lance looks up, he takes a note of all the loops and the highest drop the rollercoaster. Lance’s heart skips a beat and he can already feel some fear of boarding starting to form inside of him. He immediately pushes back those fears because a) he’s been on worse thrill rides before have lived through them and b) Keith is right there and he will not show any fear to him. He absolutely refuses to. If anybody should be scared, it’s gonna be Keith. 

 

As they wait in line, Lance takes note of the way Keith’s eyes look up and down the ride, lost in thought. Lance smiles to himself knowing that Keith is probably just as scared as he is, the big question however is whether or not Keith will admit it. Lance leans closer to Keith, making sure that there is enough distance between them so that Keith doesn’t try to judo-flip him due to invading personal bubbles.

 

“Scared?” Lance asks, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly.

 

Keith’s eyes, which were trained on the roller coaster until now turn to Lance’s, “No.”

 

His expression is blank but then again Keith doesn’t let anything show on his face unless he deems necessary. Lance leans in closer to Keith, making Keith’s face turn a bright shade of red as Lance asks again, “Scared?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes as he pushes Lance away from him, “Like I said, no.” 

 

Keith’s eyes return to the ride and Lance can tell from the sudden tense shoulders he has that he is a bit scared. Lance chuckles to himself.  _ What a liar _ . 

 

“We’ll see,” Lance says as the line moves forward.

 

When they finally reach the end of the line, an attendant moves them towards the first lane. Lance’s heart drops in realization that they’ll be in the front. He can tell that Keith is slightly uncomfortable as well from his silence. When they board the ride, Lance straps himself inside and glances over to Keith who is slightly confused. Lance laughs as he helps Keith out. 

 

“And then you pull this over your head,” Lance says as he harnesses Keith’s belt.

 

“This is uncomfortable,” Keith frowns.

 

“Would you like to fall to your certain death?”

 

Keith’s frown deepens and he goes silent. In fact, Keith remains as the ride begins and the climb up the first hill starts. Lance closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the bars the harness has. He’s found it easier to take rides when his eyes are closed, and he’s just focusing on the feel of the wind in his face. As they reach the top, Lance opens his eyes again to admire the view. The rollercoaster is the highest point of the festival and one can see Havana all around. Next to him, Keith gasps. The coaster stops at the top, making them look down at their impending doom. And then  _ zoom! _ the ride officially commences as they descend down and are suddenly upside down. Next to him Keith yells curse words. Lance can feel the pull of gravity on his stomach as they go through loops but for some reason he can’t let out a scream. Instead, he starts laughing at the excessive curses Keith is throwing out as they go up and down and through another loop. As the ride comes to a stop, Lance has to catch a breath before laughing again. He’s still laughing as they walk out of the ride and head back to the festival.

 

Keith huffs beside him. “You were making fun of me.”

 

Lance shakes his head, struggling to stop himself from laughing, which only seems to make Keith more angry. 

 

“I’m _ never _ getting on a ride with you again,” Keith says as he crosses his arms.

 

“I’m sorry, you’re just hilarious when you curse like that.”

 

“Hmmph,”

 

“Okay, Mr. Grumpy Pants, let’s take you on something more tame,” Lance takes Keith’s hand and pulls him into the crowd of the festival. 

 

For the rest of the afternoon, the two of them jump into rides and have fun. The two constantly teased each other on rides. If they weren’t riding something, they were talking while waiting in line, and Lance never knew he had the capability to make Keith laugh. Sure it was over the stories Lance would tell Keith and not his actual jokes, but he laughed notheless and Keith seemed to be enjoying himself. 

 

Keith rubs his arm as they exit the ride, “Are you supposed to feel like you can’t breathe on that ride?”

 

“If you’re the one getting squished.”

 

“We’re going again and this time, you’ll be the one squished,” Keith demands.

 

Lance shakes his head, “Nuh-uh.”

 

“Yes-uh,” Keith grabs Lance’s elbow and drags him back in line, “You have to suffer.” 

 

Somewhere in between all the rides, and the waiting in line and walking around together, Lance learns that he may be starting to get close to Keith. It becomes apparent to him when they take a break at the dining pavilion the two of them sharing food because after months of living in space, they have no money left to spend on Earth and can barely afford drinks. 

 

While the two are eating, Lance spots Allura and Shiro ordering food of their own. When one of them looks their way, Lance waves to them and invites them to sit with him and Keith. 

 

“So,” Allura says as she slides into the seat next to Lance, “I never knew that Earth had death machines that people go on for fun.”

 

Lance laughs, “They’re called thrill rides, princess, and they’re not death machines, they’re fun machines.”

 

“Really?” Keith lifts and eyebrow, “I thought you said that you almost died when I was squishing--”

 

“That’s because you made it worse by trying to pull away from me.”

 

Shiro, who has joined the group by taking his seat next to Keith laughs, “So you finally tried out the Scrambler, Keith.”

 

“Yes, I wanted to die.”

 

“Have you been on the rollercoaster?” Shiro asks.

 

“I prefer being thrown around over my rib cages getting squished.”

 

Lance gives Keith a skeptical look before turning to Shiro, “You know what this guy did when we went on the rollercoaster? He cussed the entire time.”

 

Shiro snorted, “No.”

 

“Yes,” Lance replies, “You should’ve been there it was hilarious.”

 

“For some reason, that doesn’t surprise me,” Allura muses.

 

“You guys…” Keith warns, his face a bright red.

 

Allura reaches over and rests her hand on Keith, “If it makes you feel better, Shiro screams like a girl.”

 

“What?! I do not!” Shiro sputters.

 

“It’s true, Pidge and I were right behind you guys when we went on,” Hunk, carrying a tray of food, says as he sits on the other side of Lance, “Pidge and I couldn’t stop laughing.” 

 

“Yeah, it was the highlight of my day,” Pidge giggles as she joins the group, “I’m  _ never _ letting this go.”

 

“Okay, okay, enough about embarrassing thrill ride stories, since we’re all together now, want to go on the ferris wheel now?” Shiro changes the topic.

 

“Sure,” Lance replies, “Keith?”

 

“I’ll go,” Keith says.

 

“Me too,” Pidge answers, “Do you want to ride with me Allura?”

 

“Sure,” Allura answers, “I’d love to ride with you.”

 

After they finish eating, they head off to the ferris wheel. While Allura and Pidge have already been paired to go on, Hunk and Shiro join them for there can be up to four people per gondola. Lance and Keith are left alone, with the possibility of Coran joining them, if he showed up. Allura had told them while eating that he got caught into a game, trying to win Allura a stuffed animal she wanted. 

 

By the time Keith and Lance embark the gondola, Coran is nowhere to be seen and as fate would have it, they’re alone. The two of them sit on opposite sides of the gondola and as the wheel turns, the turn of them look out into the sunset. Lance looks over to Keith, who looks bored, his chin rested in his hand as he looks out into Havana below them. He wants to say something, but he’s not sure what he should say exactly. 

 

So instead of saying anything, he stares at Keith. He looks at his long hair and eyelashes and the way the sunlight makes his violet eyes sparkle in the sunset. He looks so calm like this, and even beautiful. Something tugs at Lance’s heart as he looks at him. Suddenly, Keith turns to Lance and gives him a puzzled look.

 

“Something wrong?” Keith worriedly asks.

 

Lance shakes his head, “Nothing, I just spaced out.”

 

For a second, Lance considers sliding over to Keith but he pushes the thought away.

\---

 

How is he just realizing now how good Lance looks in that outfit of his? How is he just now noticing now how well the sunset compliments Lance’s skin? Keith’s cheeks heat up just by looking at him. Since when has Lance been this attractive? 

 

Lance leans back causing the gondola to rock, Keith grips one of the handles in the middle and he gives a Lance a cold stare. The truth is, he’s kind of scared that he’ll fall out of the gondola. The capsule has rocked enough times to last a lifetime and they’re not even halfway up. 

 

Lance rubs the back of his neck and apologizes for rocking the gondola. Maybe he’s just as afraid of falling off like Keith. Especially since there is an open gap from where one enters the gondola (how did anybody deem that this is safe?). The gondola shifts upwards again and keith grips the pole in the middle. At the same time, Lance grips it and Keith finds his hands enveloped by warm hands. The two stare at each for a couple of seconds, not saying a word until the two of them look away. At the sight of the city below them, Keith gasps. He shifts himself closer to the edge and leans over to get a better view. 

 

“Beautiful right?” Lance asks.

 

“Stunning,” Keith answers. His eyes shift over to the beautiful beaches, the crystal clear water lapping the sand in this wonderful afternoon. Keith points to the sea and smiles, “Think we can go?”

 

“Sure,” Lance answers, “Right after this I’ll take you to the beach.”

 

The gondola creaks as the wheel stops, leaving the top of them alone at the top. They sit there quietly for a few minutes, taking in the breathtaking view before Keith turns to Lance. He’s staring right back at him, those blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Keith finds himself needing to confess to Lance something.

 

“About last night, in the training room,” Keith starts, “I want to say thank you.”

 

Lance lifts an eyebrow as he asks, “Why?”

 

“I feel a lot better about being here again, on you know, Earth,” Keith smiles, “You gave me something to look forward to, and I appreciate that.”

 

Lance’s face reddens as he replies, “Hey man, you just looked down…”

Keith snorts as he interrupts Lance, “Just take the thank you and move on.”

 

Lance smiles and leans back, turning back to admire the sea glistening before them, “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

 

\---

 

As soon as they get off the ferris wheel, Lance takes Keith’s hand and the two run off to the beach. If Lance remembers correctly, there are stairs that leads one down to the beach. Lance makes a sharp turn and sure enough, the stairs are there. Lance turns to Keith and offers him a smile, “Ready?”

 

Keith returns the smile, and nods, “Ready.”

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon lounging at the beach, feeling the hot sun beat down on their backs as they walk along the shoreline and play beach volleyball with some friendly neighborhood kids. Keith didn’t understand a single word they were saying to him, so lance takes the pleasure in translating everything to Keith, especially the one snarky comment one of the boys had made when Keith spiked a ball on him. 

 

When nighttime had rolled around, they were joined by the others at the beach. Pidge and Shiro had managed to buy some sparklers for the group and everybody gathered as they watched their sparklers burst into white sparks until they faded into the darkness of the night. 

 

At some point, Keith had left the group, Lance doesn’t know exactly when. All he knows is that one moment Keith was right next to him, smiling as they played around with sparklers and the next, Lance spots him sitting on an old abandoned dock by the pier. When he finds the opportunity, Lance slips away and joins Keith on the dock. 

 

When he approaches Keith, he is looking up at the night sky. The only light making out his existence is coming from the moon over at the dock and as they cast a halo on Keith, it also reflects on the now black and murky waters of the sea. 

 

“Hey,” Lance says.

 

Keith turns around to face Lance, “Hey.”

 

“Mind if I join you?” he asks.

 

Keith scoots over, “Sure.”

 

Lance smiles, “Thanks.”

 

He sits down next to Keith and looks up at the sky. He wonders how can Keith look up at the sky alone for so long. He can never bring himself to do it. He will always need somebody with him to admire the stars. To lie down with him and point out their constellations to him as they tell stories about their life. For a moment, Lance wonders if Keith can be that person. Then he ponders it for another, and another, until he turns to Keith and thinks about how he wants to get to know him better. The past day they’ve gotten pretty close, but Lance wants to be closer to Keith. 

 

Lance takes Keith’s hand and Keith turns to Lance, violet eyes peering at him curiously.

 

“I was just thinking,” Lance says, “about today. I want more days like this with you.”

 

Keith smiles, “Me too.”

 

“I want to get to know you better. Can we…?”

 

Keith cups Lance’s cheek and pulls him closer until their lips touch. And just like that their kissing. Keith’s lips are a bit chapped from long and hot day and lack of moisture, but they still feel like heaven against Lance’s. When Keith pulls away, he smiles shyly before resting his head on Lance’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” he replies, “I’d like that too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
